Arthur's First Burger
by Olivia Parker
Summary: What happens to Arthur if he stops drinking tea for a week? This is my first fic! Please be nice to me! As much as possible, please review so that I can improve! :
1. You have to eat it

_**Hi, whoever is reading this! First of all, I want to thank you for reading this! Second, please note that this is the first fic I have ever written, so please be nice to me!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own APH!**_

_

* * *

_

"I will NOT eat that bloody . . . thing!"

"You have to, Iggy . . . you lost."

"But-"

"Mon cherie, you lost the bet. It would be very rude to go back on your word."

"Yeah! You're supposed to be the gentleman, remember?!"

"A gentleman always keeps his word, oui?"

"Fine, then! I'll eat the bloody burger!"

"Ha! Your first burger! I can't wait to see your reaction! You'll love it, Iggy! A burger is a piece of heaven!"

Arthur looked at the burger on the plate which sat on Alfred's hands. _It looks absolutely vile, _he thought. _It's probably the unhealthiest thing there is to eat. All that oil and fat . . . _it made him cringe.

"Must I really eat it?! I could die of heart failure due to clogged arteries!"

"Iggy, just eat it!"

"Fine, then. If I die, it should be on your conscience. I just hope this bloody burger won't taste like garbage. . ."


	2. The Bet

_The first chapter was so short, wasn't it?! Anyway. .. Here's chapter 2! I hope you like it!_

**ONE WEEK EARLIER**

"Iggy, don't you ever stop drinking tea?! I mean seriously, don't you ever try eating a burger?!"

"Tea is one of the few things in life a sensible person can look forward to. I happen to like tea. It helps lift one's spirits, unlike a burger. Burgers are unhealthy and _vile. _They taste like garbage."

"How would you know? All you do is drink tea all day! You probably haven't even tried a burger!"

"You're right. I've never eaten a burger and I prefer to keep it that way! And by the way, I can drink things other than tea! That's why there's such a thing as rum and water for heaven's sake!"

"You may say that now, mon cheri, but no matter what you do, you won't be able to last very long without tea, oui?"

"Yeah! I bet you won't last a week without tea!"

"I can last a week without tea! Just watch!"

"What happens if you drink tea?"

"I won't"

"But what if you do, mon cheri? There is always a possibility . . .?

"I'll eat a bloody burger."

"You're on then! NO tea for a week or you"

"Fine!"


	3. Arthur finally cracks

_The previous two chapters are so short! It's unbelievable. Well, actually it is . . . Oh well! This one's short too! It's longer than the others but it's still short!_

Arthur just sat on his chair, staring at his precious tea cabinet while the other Allies chatted away. . .

"What's wrong with Arthur, aru?

"He looks like he's about to faint, da?

"We bet that he wouldn't be able to go a whole week without tea!"

"It's brilliant, oui?"

"He looks like he's going to die, aru! Arthur, are you alright, aru?!"

"I'm fine! I've gotten through 165 bloody hours without tea; I can get through 3 more!"

"There's no reason to get defensive—"

"I'M NOT GETTING DEFENSIVE!"

"He's getting defensive, da!"

"The tea cabinet is right there, Iggy! Are you sure you don't want to take just _one sip?!_"

"There is no reason for us to mock Arthur, oui? If he wants to get himself some tea all he has to do is to _walk just a few feet to that cabinet over there and get him some. "_

The mocking of the two other nations quickly got into Arthur's head. He wanted tea. He _**NEEDED**_ tea like he needed air to breathe. He was going to crack sooner or later. He knew he would.

_**2 minutes later. . .**_

"Bloody hell! I can't take this anymore! I don't care if I have to eat a bloody burger, I need my tea!"

He ran over to his beloved tea cabinet and made himself a nice cup of tea. He slurped it up in a matter of seconds and didn't even bother to mind his manners. Never had tea tasted this good to Arthur. It tasted at least a thousand times better. For the first time in history, Arthur Kirkland's picky wasn't help up . . .

When he finally finished his precious tea, he looked up to see the nations staring at him as if he was a stranger. . .

"Darn! I should've gotten that on video!"

"Arthur, you really shouldn't stop drinking something you know you need even if it hurts your pride, aru."

"Alfred, you got it on video, oui?

"No! I didn't! It's annoying me! It was like Arthur was on crack or something!"

After a few minutes of rambling from both Arthur and Alfred, the Allies drove to McDonalds.

Arthur stared at the place they had taken him. It was so happy and it was brimming with vibrant colors. Everyone inside was wearing a smile on their face. _How on earth can these people enjoy being in such a horrid place. How can they stand eating such garbage?! _

After a few more minutes of contemplating on his "death", Arthur was pulled away to a table. When they had finally got him to sit down, he saw . . . the BURGER.

"I will NOT eat that bloody . . . thing!"

"You have to, Iggy . . . you lost."

"But-"

"Mon cheri, you lost the bet. It would be very rude to go back on your word."

"Yeah! You're supposed to be the gentleman, remember?!"

"A gentleman always keeps his word, oui?"

"Fine, then! I'll eat the bloody burger!"

"Ha! Your first burger! I can't wait to see your reaction! You'll love it, Iggy! A burger is a piece of heaven!"

Arthur looked at the burger on the plate which sat on Alfred's hands. _It looks absolutely vile, _he thought. _It's probably the unhealthiest thing there is to eat. All that oil and fat . . . _it made him cringe.

"Must I really eat it?! I could die of heart failure due to clogged arteries!"

"Iggy, just eat it!"

"Fine, then. If I die, it should be on your conscience. I just hope this bloody burger won't taste like garbage. . ."

_Alright, Arthur. You can do this. All you have to do is take just one measly little bite._ He looked at the burger in dread. He closed his eyes and brought the burger to his mouth and then-

"I can't do this!"

"Just eat it!"

"Oui, mon cheri, you must eat it. It would be so very ungentlemanly if you did not, oui?"

"All you have to do is bite it, aru!"

"It's just one bite, da?!"

He stared at the burger in dismay once more. He opened his mouth, just a fraction and before he could protest, Alfred shoved the burger in his mouth forcing Arthur to take a bite.

Arthur's eyes widened in shock. He had taken a bite of what was, in his opinion, the most dreadful, vile piece of garbage there could ever be . . . in his astonishment, he fainted.

When Arthur woke up, he was at home in his couch and a few of the other Allies were staring down at him. . .

"Arthur, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just-"

"Mon cheri, you're finally awake!"

"What happened to you, Arthur?! All you did was take a bite of the burger and you fainted!"

"You forced it into my mouth, what did you expect!"

"I dunno! Anyway, let's talk about something more important! How was it?!

"It was terrible."

"I wasn't talking about the fainting, Arthur. I was talking about the burger."

"I know. It was terrible. I hated it. I was the most vile, unhealthy, disgusting thing I have _EVER _tasted!"

"What th-?! You're nuts, you know that?! A burger is a piece of heaven! You are one messed up dude, Arthur! Seriously messed up dude!"

"Whatever. I still think it was terrible."

For the rest of the night, Alfred wondered how Arthur could possibly hate a burger. While Arthur spent the rest of his night thinking about how he secretly thought that the burger was actually mouth-watering.

**Alright! That's it! I hope you liked it! Bye! ^_^ **


End file.
